My Life as the New Cardcaptor
by Kasumi kouri gaki
Summary: a CCS/Pokémon mix


A/N: This is in no way completely typed (I have it mainly hand-written), but I decided to put it up anyway.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Here it is. The "I don't own CCS, Pokémon, or any songs/musical groups that appear in this story" thing. If, by any chance, I did own Pokémon, Team Rocket would rule the world, and Togepi's evolution, Togetic, would not exist. Anyway, on to the story and please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out of boredom, I decide to read one of my books. I head over to my very large (and yet nearly filled) bookshelf. As I scan the front row of books, I think I see something like... some sort of golden light surrounding a thicker book on one of my lower shelves. But once I blink, the glow's gone. Shrugging, I take that book off of my shelf for the heck of it and read the title. "... The Clow. Nani? Where'd I get this...? I don't remember buying this book." I finger the right edge of the book's cover carefully, not noticing the diary-like lock until it almost hits my finger.  
  
Blinking but not scared yet, I look at the tarot-like cards in the book. I pick up the first card and whisper the name to myself. "... Shot..."  
  
Suddenly, the card in my hand glows with a white light and the other cards fly out of the book like a shot. Panicking for no apparent reason, I try to grab as many of the cards-cards that are flying *through* the walls and ceiling of my family's house-as I can. I manage to grab two others, which read "Fly" and "Freeze".  
  
I mutter, "Freeze? How appropriate..."  
  
"How is that so?"  
  
Turning around, I see a small bear-like creature with wings floating slightly below my eye level. Choosing now to freak out, I ask, my voice a good octave and a half higher than usual, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Keroberos, the guardian beast of the seal of the Clow Cards."  
  
"... I'm Kasumi. Uh, what do you mean by 'guardian beast of the seal?"  
  
This Keroberos thing tries to explain the basics of being a 'Cardcaptor', but I interrupt.  
  
"Gomen ne, but I can't be this 'Cardcaptor' you're talking about, Keroberos. I'm a Pokémon trainer, not a Cardcaptor!" I let my Eevee out in an attempt to prove it to Keroberos that no, I could not be a trainer and a Cardcaptor.  
  
"But you can Kasumi. Besides, would you rather be a Pokémon trainer, which anyone could be, or a Cardcaptor, which only a few people are? And please, call me Kero."  
  
"I've already got something that's different about me!"  
  
"Then it'll be that much easier to not slip up and tell someone."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"You mean someone else found out about your ice power?"  
  
I narrow my eyes suspiciously at Kero. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"What, did you think that other than the fact that I can fly and talk, that I was normal? I can sense things, Kasumi, and I knew that you were a little more different than the other Cardcaptors. Who did you tell?"  
  
"Kenji, my best friend. But it was an accident."  
  
"How'd he find out?"  
  
"He's always had trouble in his math classes and I offered to tutor him. He accepted my offer, and one day I was sitting in the kitchen while waiting for Kenji. I was bored and started 'drawing' on the table with my finger. Then the doorbell rang and I let Kenji in the house. He sat down where I had been, and put his arm right on the frozen spots."  
  
"You didn't know the ice was there?"  
  
"No, Kero, I didn't. At the time, I was barely past my 'sweet sixteen' birthday and I couldn't control it completely."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Out of curiosity, since I've just accepted to be the Cardcaptor, could I tell Kenji about this?"  
  
"I guess you could tell him about this if you wanted to, but would he believe you?"  
  
"I... guess he wouldn't, been though he does know about and believe in my personal chill factor."  
  
"He didn't at first."  
  
"Of course he didn't. I remember what he said when I told him. It was just a few simple words."  
  
"'Prove it, Kasumi'?"  
  
"Hai. Scared him shitless. Maybe I shouldn't have put the ice on his skin, but he would've thought he was just hallucinating or something if it hadn't." I look at my clock. "Kero, could you go in my closet for a few minutes? I need to get ready for bed. There's a light in there, so you can turn it on if you want."  
  
My father's voice drifts down the stairs. "Kausmi! What are you doing?"  
  
I whisper, "Kero, hide!" He zooms into my closet, and then I raise my voice. "I was about to get ready for bed and then I was going to work on training Eevee to turn the light in my closet on so it could get its toys when I'm at school."  
  
"Oh, all right. Good night, Kasumi."  
  
"Good night." I look in my still-dark closet, then reach in to turn the light on, hoping I don't hit Kero accidentally. I turn the light on, and Kero is about a foot away from the chain. "It'll be a minute, Kero, but I'll move as fast as I can," I whisper. "Until then, would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Do you... happen to have any pudding?"  
  
"I'll see." I check the mini-fridge under my desk. "Nope, I don't have any, but I have some cookies shaped like the legendary Pokémon Articuno. Would those do for now?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll work for now," Kero says, obviously pretty disappointed.  
  
"I'll promise I'll get some pudding next time I go shopping. I'm running low on stuff anyway," I say, handing Kero a couple of the medium-sized cookies, then I open the refrigerator to put the rest of the cookies back in. Kero shoots over to it, leaving his cookies by my stereo temporarily. After seeing only the rest of the cookies and a few bottles of water, he picks his cookies up and goes back to the closet.  
  
I change into a short-sleeved, knee-length royal purple silk nightgown, and then have Kero come back out. I lie down on my bed and say, "Ok, Kero. Tell me everything about being the Cardcaptor."  
  
"Problem there, Kasumi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some of the Cardcaptoring stuff can't be told to ya yet."  
  
"I understand Kero. I won't bug ya about it 'till you can tell me. Anyway, " I say, barely holding back a yawn, "give me every Cardcaptoring detail that you can right now, before I fall asleep on ya."  
  
"Ok!" Kero spends close to an hour telling me everything he can about Cardcaptoring, and gives me a weird key that turns into a wand to capture the rouge cards with. I put the Key in my backpack for the time being.  
  
I yawn and rub one of my eyes. "Are you done yet, Kero? I'm really tired tonight."  
  
"We can talk tomorrow, Kasumi. Go to sleep." I swear I could hear him say under his breath, "Soon, you're gonna need all the energy you can get."  
  
"Night, Kero." Kero flies into my closet and I turn the light put after recalling Eevee for the night.  
  
The next morning, I wake not to the sound of music playing on my clock radio, but to something poking my face. Groggily thinking (with my eyes still closed), **Kuso... did I sleep late? Did Satoshi have to wake me up? ** I sit up and my eyes open and instantly focus on the clock, which is on my desk. I don't notice Kero at the moment. The first words out of my mouth are, "Nani? It's only 5:30..." Then I fall back on my pillows. That's when I notice Kero. Once I squish him between my back and my pile of pillows, that is. At his tiny scream, my eyes go wide and I sit up again. I feel like I'm about to scream, "What the...?" but only a small amount of the sound actually comes out.  
  
Where I was expecting no response, I get one. A quiet one, but still: "Oh, good! You're awake!"  
  
I turn on my small bedside light, not really expecting anyone to be down in my room this early. I blink in confusion.  
  
"Did you forget already?"  
  
I answer as if someone else had seized control of my vocal cords and the moment, whispering, "Forget what?"  
  
"That you're the Cardcaptor."  
  
"Cardcaptor?"  
  
"Look in your backpack. The Key will help you remember what happened last night."  
  
Still puzzled, I reach into my backpack and pull out a small key that looks a little like a bird's beak. Suddenly, memories of last night rush back with such force that I get a headache. I moan weakly, dropping the key back into my backpack and falling back onto my pillows again.  
  
My mother's voice floats down the stairs. "Kasumi, are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I've got a headache and I need some asprin."  
  
"I'll get it out while you come upstairs."  
  
"Thanks. Be there in a second." I put on my slippers(fuzzy and light blue), turn on my overhead light, and head upstairs, while Kero flies over to my desk and sits on it for the moment. 


End file.
